Self Fulfilling Prophecy
by Duckgomery
Summary: Some are born great, Some have greatness thrust upon them, and then, there are others. Arthur starts his first year at Hogwarts, and things don't turn out in his favour, or so he thinks. Bad summary I know but please bare with me.
1. Chapter 1: To new beginnings

"Now Arthur, you be a good boy, and I don't want to hear about you getting into trouble, right?" the hooded figure said to her youngest son. The boy in question looked up to meet his mother's gaze, giving a smile and nodding. Returning the smile, the women swept him into a hug, before quickly pulling away as a bell rang, signalling that the train would be departing soon. She turned to go, taking the bells toll as her signal to get out of here, but her departure was halted by a tugging on her sleave. "I'll miss you mom" the boy murmured before hugging her, tears threatening to spill. With a gentle smile, she bent down, eye level to Arthur, "Cheer up love, you'll love it. Now buck up and hop on that train before it leaves without you" she then stood up to her full height, which wasn't that much but she still struck as quite the figure, before ruffling the unruly blond locks that she herself shared, before disappearing in the crowd, leaving Arthur to make his way to the crowded train by himself.

Arthur managed to secure a compartment to himself, that he was greatful for. The swarm of children and families surrounding the train made him uncomfortable, not being overly fond of crowds. He looked out the window, like so many of the other children abroad the iron machine, searching the crowd for loved ones and returning their departing gestures and words, he tried not to be upset when he couldn't find his own in the throngs of the crowd. His mother was a busy person after all, he should be grateful that she spared as much time as she did in taking him here. As if sensing his distress, a head poked it's way out of his satchel. Looking down, Arthur met the gaze of his beloved friend, "Hello there Gawain, sorry if I woke you up." reaching down to fully remove the emerald serpent from it's confines. The snake nuzzled his cheek as Arthur draped him around his neck, before settling down once more. With his long time companion's familiar weight pressing down on his shoulders', he felt calmer, the embrace comforting him, as he gazed out the window, taking in the passing English country side. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Shortly into the journey, Arthur's older brothers and sister had managed to find him. They all piled into the comportment he's claimed as his own and made themselves at home. His oldest brother, Scott, recognisable by his thick red hair and his Scottish accent, was hanging out of the window, cigarrete hanging from his lips. When things behind him got to loud for his liking he gave a well aimed kick at the causes. The causes were the next oldest, a set of twins, Patrick and Erin, who were constantly at each others throats about one thing or another. The other remaining Kirkland child was Oliver, who was quietly sitting in the corner, reading, or at least giving the appearance of, seeing as Arthur swore he was the one who kept on shifting the twins belongings enough for them to start their fights anew. What was odd about the Kirkland siblings is that out of all of them, the only ones that shared a father were the twins. This didn't bother any of them though, except for Arthur, he was the only one who didn't get to live or see his father. Though they were spread across the United Kingdom, every-time they were reunited, it was like they had never been apart, though that could be said more so for Arthur's older siblings, seeing as they had been going to this school for a few years, and having all been placed in the same house, spent the majority of the year together. Arthur hoped that he'd be placed in the same house as them, so he could get to know them better. With that he settled back, Gawain relocating to curl up in his lap, before he resumed watching the passing country side.

When they disembarked the train, Arthur was left to go join up with the rest of the first year students as his siblings all went to the carriages together. He nervously stood to the outside of the huddle of students, his hand stuck in his pocket the feel the familiar, papery coils of Gawain. Already most of the other students had become familiar with each other, leaving Arthur feeling more left out than ever. This being especially apparent as he was one of the last to be found a spot in the available boats. As they glided across the surface of the lake, they were met with the sight of the castle, illuminated from within, creating a striking image into the minds of the children drinking it in. Arthur though, quickly tired of it, turning his attention instead onto that of the inky depths that they were travelling over, finding the possibilities of what dwelled below the surface to be of more interest to him, trailing his fingers through the water and giving a slight smile as his gesture was returned with soft caresses from below, the surface only stirring slightly, leaving the rest of the population none the wiser of what lay beneath. Arthur liked it that way. He enjoyed having secrets.

They all stood in a line in-front of the whole school. Four tables stretching to the back of the hall, each full of students garbed in the colours of their respective house, with another table across the front, were the staff and faculty sat. All eyes were trained onto the small figures standing at the front of the hall and the worn-out hat, which was placed atop a small stool. On by one, the new students were called up to take a seat on the stool and have the hat placed on their heads, after varying time, the hat would shout out what house the child on whose head it was placed upon would be in. At each new announcement, the elder students, particularly those of the house that had just been announced, would cheer loudly, though the loudest cheers would have to have been from Gryffindor, originating from the elder Kirkland's, who were always ones to really get into festivities.

When Arthur's name was called out, the hall fell silent, before a buzz of whispers started to fill the silence. Hearing the things being said, Arthur yet again seeked out the comfort of Gawain's presence, the snake nuzzling into his palm as he made his way towards the stool. He was glad to hear his siblings yell out encouragement to him, and as soon as they started, the tenseness from before seemed to have disippated. As he sat, the hat was placed atop his head and slid over his eyes, causing giggles to emit from some of the student body, 'It's not my fault this thing is so damn big' Arthur grumbled to himself, _If that's what you want to believe then by all means_, a voice sounded. 'And who might you be?' Arthur asked in response, why the Sorting Hat of course, the hat replied smugly, now to sort you, it continued. 'Well personally I wouldn't mine being in Gryffindor, my siblings are all there' Arthur asked. _Well sometimes what you want and what you need are two completely different things,_ _Though you have potential for Gryffindor, I see a much more promising future for you in another house, something that'd better nurture the talents you have to offer_. 'Well whatever you think is best, you're the Sorting Hat after all, who am I to tell you how to do your job.', _Damn right kid_, the hat chuckled in response before shouting it's decision. "SLYTHERIN".

The hall once again was filled with silence as Arthur slipped off the stool, placing the hat back on it, and making his way the the Slytherin table. All eyes followed him, and the whispers came back in full force. Throughout all of this, The other Kirkland's kept silent, and Arthur kept his head held high as he walked to an empty seat, ignoring the whispers, the looks and the way the other students edged away from him as he took a seat. As soon as he was seated, the headmaster called out the next name, and things went on how they previously had, except for the sudden silence that had struck the elder Kirklands down.


	2. Chapter 2: To new friends?

_Chapter 2 guys. Back story will eventually be introduced so bare with, so for now have some Bad Touch Trio and bad French._

Arthur didn't know what to make of his first week at Hogwarts. The classes were interesting and he was excelling compared to other students, some barely able to manage to a simple levitation charm, and the food was alot better than anything he or his mother could come up with. His private room, seeing as no-one wished to share the twin room with him, was cozy, and already full of books and scattered pieces of parchment. He didn't mind, being accustomed to being by himself, as his mother was often busy with work abroad. As long as he had Gawain with him, he'd be alright. Though despite this he couldn't help but look with envy at the other students, smiling, talking, and laughing with their friends, while he was left by himself, no-one attempting to talk to him. Even the other Kirkland's kept away from him, though Arthur put that towards the historically known rivalry between the two houses they were in.

As with any other day, Arthur left the Great Hall, beef roll in hand, passing chunks of the meat to Gawain, who never left the boy's side. He walked through the maze of corridors with ease, unlike the rest of the first year students, choosing to take short-cuts that the ghosts whispered. He enjoyed talking to the spirits, and they enjoyed having someone to listen to them, not many students were willing to talk to, let alone approach the translucent beings, who more often or not, looked quiet gruesome post mortem. With a wave and a short greeting to the Disembowled Werewolf, a charming young ghost who transformed during the full moon, he entered the sanctuary that was the library. With a nod to the librarian, he made his way the a secluded corner, pulling a book out of his satchel. Sensing it was safe to come out, Gawain slithered out of the pouch Arthur had sown onto the inside of his cloak, and coiled himself loosely around Arthur's neck, reading the text along with him. Quietly they exchanged thoughts and opinions on the theories and practicality of the spells, not noticing that they were being watched.

As the afternoon progressed, Gawain voiced a desire for some fresh air, and who was Arthur to deny him. He placed the book back into the bag and the snake coiled tighter around Arthur's neck. As he stepped out of the library and made his way through the winding halls, he failed to notice the footsteps following him.

Once outside, Arthur sat beneath a tree towards the edge of the forbidden forest, pulling out another book to read as Gawain slithered through the grass, always within Arthur's sight, before settling down once a sufficiently warm sunny spot was located. Arthur found it to be tranquil, the breeze rustling the foliage of the forest, the sounds of wildlife being easily carried, looking out onto the lake, which sparkled and glistened in the light, to bad the tranquility didn't last.

A slight weight pressed down onto Arthur's head, and by the way whatever was moving, it was making itself comfortable. Sensing that whatever was up there had no ill intentions, Arthur went back to reading his book, "Hey, I think he went over that way," a voice called out, three sets of footsteps were heard making there way towards where Arthur was currently sitting. " 'Sup, name's Gilbert, and I'm the most awesome wizard to ever exist, you're in my potions, charms and DA class, you're good but not as awesome as me, have you seen a small yellow bird thingy, I can't find him anywhere and I really, really need to find him ASAP." the boy finished in one breath, Arthur just stared at him, wide-eyed and at a loss at what to do, as the other boy looked down at him expectantly. Luckily the silence was broken another two boys pulled up, catching there breath as Gilbert turned his attention to them, saying something about how he was to awesome to ever be out of breath from a little bit of running. The blonde boy of the trio, looked past Gilbert, noticing a fourth presence. With a smile, he stepped towards the stunned Arthur, "'ello there, I am Francis Bonnefoy of Ravenclaw," he said with a flourish, brushing chin length blonde locks out of his face, "as mon ami Gilbert may 'ave already said, we are looking for his petit oiseau, but as he is of petit mind he 'as failed to see what is right in-front of 'is eyes." he finished with a smile, before reaching out and gently coaxed whatever had perched on top on his head into his palms before pulling back. In his hands sat a snidget. "There's my little buddy, come to awesome now," the loud-mouthed boy called out, and the snidget flew into Gilbert's awaiting palms, as soon as the small, bird like creature landed, Gilbert clenched it to his chest, cooing and murmuring to it reassuringly, while the three other boys watched him. "How did you manage to get your hands on a snidget anyway? I thought they were a protected species?" Arthur the ever curious, asked. "His father is the head of the society of Protection of Magical Creatures, he gets access to all sorts of rare and endangered creatures," The third boy chimed happily, "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, it's nice to meet you." he finished, having grasped Arthur's hand in an overly friendly handshake.

His reunion complete with the snidget, known as Gilbird, Gilbert turned his attention onto the boy sitting under the tree before taking a seat in-front of him. "So... what's your name?, we told you ours so you need to say yours." Arthur looked at him surprised, "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." he mumbled, before turning his attention back to his book, hoping that the other boys would get the message and go away. Unfortunately for Arthur, they either didn't take the hint or chose to ignore it. "So you're the little bro of all those other Kirkland's right?" Gilbert asked excitedly, "They're in my house, never a dull moment with them." He finished with a laugh, the other two boys, having also sat down either side of Gilbert, chuckled, "You only say dis because you 'as been joining in on dere mayhem." Francis added, "Didn't Patrick turn your hair pink on the second day?" Antonio piped up, "Dat is right mon ami, an' 'is sister made your cloak match." causing him and Antonio to burst into fits of giggles, much to Gilbert's annoyance, even Arthur managed to smile a little, only to familiar with his siblings' antics. "Well lucky for me the hair was easy enough to change, me being awesome and all" Gilbert retorted smugly. "You mean you figured out the reversal charm to a simple colour change spell?" Arthur muttered, more to himself, though the other three seemed to have heard, "pfffft no way, I'm to awesome to that," Gilbert replied, "I'm an Metamorphmagus, awesome right" he finished proudly. Arthur was honestly impressed, knowing how rare such a person was, "So that explains the white hair and red eyes then", "Not exactly, 'e isn't dat good at it yet, isn't dat right mon ami" Francis looked to Gilbert, who had started to pout at this revelation, having hoped to be seen as awesome for having mad skills. Noticing the albino's decline in mood, Arthur felt he should add something to cheer to arrogant boy up, seeing as his two friends seemed more interested in poking fun at him, "That's still pretty neat though, I've never met a Metamorphmagus before." he said nervously, not use to interacting with other children, seeing as most seemed to keep well away from him.

Hearing this caused Gilbert to brighten up significantly, "I know right, it's pretty awesome, and it's alright that I can't do it much now, can't expose the world to all of my awesomeness to soon, don't want to over load it or anything." he grinned. he made to say something else when a girly shriek was heard. It had been Francis, who was now sitting stock still, and was paling by the second, Arthur was the first to spot the cause of his situation, reaching out towards Francis' sleave, were Gawain slithered out, after a small bit of persuading, winding around Arthur's arm instead. The sound of laughter was heard, both Gilbert and Antonio having fallen back at seeing what had spooked the French boy, who himself was looking at the serpent warily. Once Gilbert had calmed down some what, he slapped Arthur on the back, "That was awesome, and I don't use that word lightly," The two other boys rolled their eyes at this,"Pretty cool trick what you pulled, you must be a parselmouth, right?" he looked at Arthur expectantly, making him the centre of attention. Finishing draping Gawain across his shoulders, he nodded in agreement, before looking down at his lap, not knowing what else to say or do.

He ignored the fact that the other boys had turned away from him and were talking amongst themselves in whispers, instead picking up his book and stood to head back to the castle, it was beginning to get dark after all. As he started to walk, a voice called out to him, "Hey wait up Arthur, we're coming." the three boys ran to catch up to him. Francis and Antonio had slung their arms across his shoulders, mindful of the snake resting there, and Gilbert walked before them, facing towards them as he continued to speak. "We have decided that you're now a part of our gang, since you are awesome but not as awesome as me," he stumbled a bit, having not seen the uneven ground underneath him, "As such, you get to hang around the awesome me and these other guys." he finished, suddenly grabbing Arthur's hand and dragging him into a run, "Last one inside is a rotten egg" he called out, still running with Arthur's hand in his grasp, cackling as the other two tried to catch up to them.

_Wooo, new characters are introduced. I've decided to split the gang up house wise for reason that will be made apparent in future chapters._

_French-_

_petit oiseau- little bird_

_mon ami- my friend_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Unlike some of the other types listed here, Metamorphmagi are born with the ability to change their appearance at will. Nymphadora Tonks is a Metamorphmagus. The word comes from the Greek prefex "meta-" connotating change, "morph" meaning "form," and "magus" meaning "wizard." _

_Parselmouth_

_The ability to speak the language of snakes and to command them is extremely rare._

_Snidget_

_A small, spherical bird which can fly with amazing agility, changing speed and direction almost instantaneously. Its golden feathers and red, jewel-like eyes are so prized that at one time the snidget was hunted almost to extinction. The fact that a snidget became such an integral part of the game of Quidditch (and usually died when it was caught) didn't help matters either. The snidget became a protected species; there are now severe penalties for harming or even capturing one. Snidget reserves have been set up worldwide, and a magical device, the Golden Snitch, has replaced the live bird in Quidditch (FB, QA). _

_Reviews and feedback are always appreciated and is greatly encouraged. I'm also up for ideas on what to do in future chapters seeing as I only have bits and pieces planned out as of yet._


	3. Chapter 3: To new revelations

_Chapter Three, OMG this is currently the most chapter's I've done for a fic...isn't that sad..._

* * *

><p>As annoying as they may have been, Arthur would have to admit that he enjoyed the presence of his three friends. They sat and worked together in classes they shared, and spent their free time in either the great hall, the library, or out on the grounds. As he'd been integrated into the group, he noticed that people were a little less hesitant with him, no longer edging away from him or giving him a wide birth when he made his way through the corridors, which he appreciated. He also came to know that Francis was quite the flirt, easily charming the female body, and managing to prise extensions and extra points out of the teachers with practised ease.<p>

After a week of eating together lunch on the steps outside the great hall, Francis revealed that he was part Veela on his mother's side, making him a 'master of l'amour'. "So you must be the son of Madame Bonnefoy, mistress of charms", "Oui," Francis perked up, "She is c'est magnific at charms an' cooking magic," he fondly continued, "If dere iz une t'ing I miss of 'ome it iz ma meres cooking." He finished, taking a bite of his sandwedge. "Si, your madre's cooking is el sorprender, though she should use more tomatoes, now those are delicious." the Spaniard added with a smile. "Everything comes back to tomatoes with you Toni, though then again, you pretty much grew up on the stuff, you don't know any better." Gilbert added, patting the brunette on the back, "Now wurst with potatoes, dat's a dish dat'd never get old" He stated, with a far off look in his eyes.

Arthur, having become used to the odd ways these boys acted shock his head fondly, "So you knew each other before coming to Hogwarts?", "Si mi amigo. Our madres all went to school here together, so we've known each other since forever." Antonio finished, taking a bite out of the tomato he was carrying. "Ja, it vas destined dat ve vould rule dis school, to make a name vor ourselves just like our muttis did." the albino added proudly, Gilbird chirping in agreement from the nest that was Gilbert's hair.

"I hope to be like my mom as well," Arthur added quietly, "She excelled in both theory and practice when it came to most types of magic, and she's the strongest witch I know," he continued fondly, "She's taught me everything I know, including a bunch of stuff she made up all by herself, plus she's a parseltongue as well." He concluded. Noting the looks being exchanged between the trio, he tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what was going on.

"'E iz just zo cute" Francis shouted, pulling the shorter blonde into his arms. Arthur struggled within his grasp, while the other two laughed. "_Gawain, some help here please_" Arthur called out in parseltongue. Hearing his cry for help, the emerald serpent uncoiled and slithered from his pouch to brush against the exposed skin of Francis' wrist, causing him to yelp, letting go of Arthur in the process. His response ellicting another round of laughter from the lot of them.

Eventually they calmed down, a comfortable silence resting between them, as they continued to eat their lunches.

The silence was shattered as Arthur was pulled up by the scruff of his cloak, to meet the emerald eyes of Scott, who announced that he would be borrowing Arthur for a bit. Arthur's protests were ignored by his eldest brother as he was pulled away to another alcove where the rest of the Kirkland siblings were lounging, or in the twins case, squabbling.

"So here's the deal Runt," Scott started, "Alice has been spotted again and is being hunted down again. Apparently both the magical and muggle authorities are after her now.", Arthur looked at his brother wide-eyed, "When did this happen, is she alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Patrick scoffed, "Why should you care about her well being, she never cared about ours,", "Yeah, it was always about her, one thing after another," Erin added with a sneer. "Why do you still care about her anyway? she's a criminal, and pretty much insane." Oliver stated. "But she's our mother, what if she's hurt or something?" Arthur's voice wavered, "She may be your mother Runt, but she sure ain't ours. Our mother's dead as far as we are concerned" the eldest declared, shocking the youngest, causing him to take a step back. "Jeez, you're such a mommy's boy," Erin sneered," She could never do any wrong by you, could she? Even though she was responsible for the death of how many witches and wizards, not to mention muggles.", "Then again, he's pretty much a miniature version of her, just look at him," Oliver looked down at him. Scott pulled Arthur up to his eye level, "You have a choice, that psychopath or us" dropping Arthur as soon as the ultimatum was delivered.

Arthur pulled himself up off the floor, not meeting his siblings' gazes, as he turned and walked away.

"Fine, it's your funeral" Patrick yelled out after him, followed by Erin calling out, "He'll probably grow up to be just like his mother won't he" she cackled as Arthur turned the corner, crashing into the bodies of his three friends.

Arthur didn't really know what to do, he's pretty much been disowned by his siblings, they'd made it pretty clear that they no longer wished to be associated with him. He failed to notice that Antonio helped him to his feet, or that Gilbert was leading him down the corridor. Eventually they made there way to the tree near the forest, the spot they usually hung out. Arthur was brought into a one-armed hug by Gilbert, with Francis leaning on his other side. Not wanting to be left out, Antonio laid his head down in Arthur's lap.

"You probably don't want to be friends anymore" Arthur quietly stated, "Vhy not, just because your mutti iz de Alice Kirkland, one of de most vanted criminals in both de wizarding and muggle world?" Gilbert asked, "Oui, Ve knew dis when we first approached you, mon petit ami," Francis added, "Si,just because your madre did some bad things doesn't mean you will, what your hermanos y hermana said was mean." Antonio finished with a pout. "Thanks," Arthur responded tearfully, wiping his eyes hurriedly, the other three pretending not to notice, "but aren't we missing class at the moment?". With a laugh, Gilbert tightened his embrace on the smaller boy, "Yeah, but we're awesome enough not to go to every class, plus we'd all rather stay and make sure you're alright, Kay" he finished with his trade mark grin. "Fine, though if we get into trouble, it's your fault Gilbert, agree?", "Agreed" the other two replied in unison, "Vhat?, dat iz zo unfair, Fancy-pants should take it, he'd get uz out of trouble easier, using his super Veela powers." Gilbert argued, "But I can only use moi powers for good, not for evil." Francis laughed.

Arthur looked out at the deserted grounds, comfortable in the embrace of his friends. So what if they got into trouble, it was well worth it in his books.

* * *

><p><em>Mind that these are from babel fish and my sparse knowledge of french.<em>

_Translations_

_French-_

_c'est magnific: magnificant_

_ma mere: My mom_

_mon petit ami: my little friend_

_Oui: yes_

_Spanish-_

_el sorprender: amazing_

_Madres: mother_

_hermanos y hermana: brothers and sister_

_Si: yes_

_German-_

_Mutti: mom_

_Ja: Yes_

_Can't believe that I actually managed to do this far._

_I thought I'd mention that Arthur's snake is named Gawain for a reason. In the tales of King Arthur, one of his knights is Sir Gawain, and I rather liked the name._


	4. Chapter 4: End of Summer

_Bit of a skip here, you could almost day that the previous three chapters were a prequel of sorts, just setting up a few things. This chapter here is where shit starts to get real and the plot gets moving. Also I realise that I have written the first four chapters of this fic one after another and it is now about 4:30 in the morning and I need to wake up to get ready for work in about 15 minutes...well fuck..._

_on another note, I hope you enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing it_

* * *

><p>Arthur was now heading towards Platform nine and three quarters for the fourth time, though unlike his first visit, he wasn't accompanied by his mother. You see, Alice Kirkland, Arthur's mother, was on the run, and had been since his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wasn't alone though, accompanied by his ever present familiar Gawain, a serpent who had outgrown the pouch he usually inhabited and was now draped around Arthur's shoulders, as well as Matthew.<p>

Matthew Williams was a third year student, who was also in Slytherin, sharing a room with Arthur. They quick became friends, both being quiet by nature, and found out that they lived near the same village, meaning that over the long summer break they had company. It also turned out that Matthew happened to be Francis' cousin, on his mother's side, meaning he also was part veela. He like Francis, used this to his advantage whenever possible.

They worked there way through the crowd surrounding the train, before Matthew's mom managed to catch up with the both of them, pulling them into a hug before they exchanged their farewells. Ms. Williams, was a loving women, who had pretty much adopted Arthur into her family, extending invitations for him to stay with them over holiday breaks and through the summer ever since he befriended her son, understanding that he was pretty much alone. Arthur appreciated the gestures she extended his way, and took them up when he didn't think he'd be imposing on her.

Even Matthew's older brother, Alfred, had taken a shining to Arthur, being in the same year as each other, though they were more rivals than friends. Alfred took everything as a competition and Arthur was more than ready to knock him down a peg or two.

Mr Jones, the boys' father, wasn't a big fan of Arthur though, finding him to be a strange boy who he thought to be a bad influence on his sons, especially Alfred. Though Arthur doesn't blame him for the disdain, Mr Jones was a muggle after all, and after having enough of the world of magic, finding it to much for him, instigated the divorce between himself and his wife. He did manage to get custody of Alfred, though after finding out that he to, was endowed with magical talents, chose to employ the policy of 'don't ask, don't tell' in his house hold.

After loading up their trunks, Arthur and Matthew boarded the Hogwarts express, making there way down the long walkway, seeking out either familiar faces or an empty compartment. Before long they heard the tell tale obnoxious laugh off Arthur's best friend and Matthew's maybe, maybe not boyfriend, with a shred grin, they both headed the the compartment that the sound was emitting from.

Rolling around on the floor, emitting the easily identifiable sound, was none other than Gilbert Weillschmidt, Gryffindor fourth year, and beater for the houses' quidditch team. By the look an his younger brother's, Ludwig, face, what ever caused the albino's laughter probably had something to do with him. Clinging to Ludwig's arm, was Hufflepuff third year, Feliciano Vargas, lovable klutz and pasta obsessed. Sitting on the opposite side of the compartment was Feliciano's twin brother Lovino, another Slytherin student who roomed with Arthur and Matthew, who was scowling, being trapped in the arms of a Spaniard. The Spaniard being none other than Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, another Fourth year student, played chaser for the Hufflepuff quidditch team, and to Antonio's side sat the final member of their little group. Francis Bonnefoy, fourth year Ravenclaw student, seeing Matthew, he stood up to swoop him into a hug, gushing over how cute his cousin was, much the Matthew's annoyance.

As soon as the cabins attention had been drawn to the door, due to Francis, they all stared at Arthur, "No freaking vay, how much metal did you get in dat face of your's?" Gilbert cheered, pulling Arthur into a bro-hug, before inspecting the piercings closer, "My face isn't the only thing full of metal now." Arthur laughed, having missed Gilbert over the break. "Well then, dis calls for strip poker in the room of requirement zo we can find zem all izn't dat right mon petit lapin" Francis voiced, met with both cheers and groans from the occupants of the compartment.

"Vell, I'm zorry to say but Feliciano and myself must be of, ve need to vind Kiku bevore me get to de School." Ludwig announced, the two leaving the cabin, though not before Feli had managed to give everyone a tearful farewell. As the compartment was emptier than before, the remaining group members made themselves comfortable for the long journey ahead. Arthur leaned back, feet sitting partially out of the window, as he sunk low into his seat.

He plugged one headphone into his ear, the other into Gilbert's, as Gawain made himself comfortable on his outstretched legs. Gilbert, having grown up in Wizard society, was always amazed by whatever muggle thing Arthur managed to acquire, his current favourite would having to be the ipod. Lucky for Arthur, he'd managed to figure out early on in his schooling, a charm to recharge muggle technology, seeing as the old castle that was Hogwarts, hadn't been brought up to date in accommodating for the latest technologies.

With a rattle the door was wrenched open, "Arthur Kirkland, it seems you are violating the dress code already, you seem to want to be the cause of your house having negative house points right from the start. Lucky for you, I can't deduct any until the semester has officially started." Oliver drawled.

As happy as he was going to school because it meant another year with his friends, one thing he never looked forward to were the encounters he would knowingly have with his siblings, who after he showed that he was on his mother's side, pretty much disowned him and went out of there way to make Arthur as miserable as possible. "I'm sorry to say Prefect, that I'm not violating any dress code that the school has in place," Arthur stated with a smirk, "The dress code states that student must wear a black coat, and may choose school vest or jumper with a white shirt underneath and black pants. As you can see, I'm in line with all these rules." he finished smugly, gesturing to his current attire which consisted of a pair of combat boots, black ripped jeans, along with a white button up t-shirt adorned with pins and buttons, with his to large and purposely tattered cloak hanging on top.

A scowl worked its way onto Oliver's face, "Well I'll be be keeping an eye on you then, knowing your heritage you're bound to be nothing but trouble" he finished with a sneer, shutting the door behind him. "What a fucking dick" Lovino stated, effectively breaking the silence, causing everyone to errupt into laughter, "What can I say, he's a Kirkland" Arthur added with a grin. They spent the rest of the journey re-accounting various aspects of their summer holidays, whether it was working in his abuela's farm, helping with the mandrake harvest or out releasing a flock of snidgets that he'd raised from infancy, they all exchanged tales of what they did. Arthur eased his way out of the conversation, letting it slide comfortably into background noise, before closing his eyes, a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

He was roused by someone shaking his shoulder, "C'mon Art, vakey vakey, hands off snakey." Gilbert cooed, coaxing the short blonde out of the grasp of slumber, he was expected to be greeted with a "Five more minutes", though he barely got a response, "Iv you take any longer, all de Thestrals would've headed off, I know how much you love Thestrals" The albino attempted the wake the other for a second time, getting more of a response this time. Arthur blearily met the concerned, ruby gaze of Gilbert, before scooping up Gawain, who was lucky enough to still be asleep, and dragged himself off of the train.

They where some of the last students to climb aboard the Thestral drawn carriages, but they still managed to get one for just the two of them. "Man, you must've been tired. You never vhere a heavy shleeper and it took me a gutt ten minutes to get you up, had to tell de others to go on ahead so dey vouldn't be late." Gilbert voiced, finding the silence weighing down on him to be uncomfortable. looking to his side, he was met with a blank-eyed Arthur, "Hey man, you alright?" Gilbert was worried now. Arthur had been acting fine when he had boarded, but now, something was obviously wrong. The only response he got from the shorter boy was for him to lean heavily onto him, mumbling un-recognisably under his breath.

When the carriage came to a halt, Gilbert swept Arthur up into his arms, and made his way up the steps of the building, heading the the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p><em>Translations<em>

_Spanish-_

_abuela: grandmother_

_French-_

_mon petit lapin: my little rabbit_

_German-_

_gutt: good_


End file.
